La pareja perfecta
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Holanda x Usa, crack mega crack


_LA PAREJA PERFECTA_

_ADVERTENCIA.- Pareja crack: UsxHolanda. Demasiado crack, hay tanto crack que me siento drogada (¿?)_

La cama se ha vuelto fría a través de los años, la pasión que antes sentíamos parece agotarse como el aire puro en una habitación infestada de fumadores, el trabajo nos va matando día a día lo que fue nuestra vida juntos. En estos momentos estamos sentados frente al televisor, con las pijamas ya puestas, comiendo rebanadas de pizza y bebiendo refresco, pasas los canales sin prestar atención a ninguno en especial, pareceres demasiado aburrido, eres como un niño al cual, siempre debe mostrársele algo nuevo, algo que le interese, si se hace eso pierde todo el sentido para él.

Tus acciones son las de un niño, no midiendo en muchas veces las consecuencias que estas provocan, tienes concentradas en tus manos un poder demasiado grande, como yo bien lo sé, ¿Por qué? Fui uno de los más grandes imperios que hayan existido, actualmente eres la llamada primer potencia mundial, Alfred J. Jones o como todos te conocen Estados Unidos de Norte América.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos fuertes ronquidos, estas durmiendo en estos momentos, tus lentes casi se caen de tu rostro, te muevo un poco pero es imposible despertarte, así que te quito los lentes, dejándolos, sobre el televisor, te tomo en brazos, y te llevo a la alcoba, vas tarareando dormido la canción de Batman, ¿Cómo lo sé? Los años de convivencia a tu lado ¿Tal vez?, se cuáles son tus superhéroes favoritos, en el departamento que compartimos como humanos, lo tienes infectado de comics y figuras de acción las cuales adoras y cuidas tan bien. Convenciones de estas vamos, cada vez que te enteras de una, vas vestido con atuendos de diferente superhéroes, los niños te rodean y se toman fotos contigo. Llegamos primero, y somos los últimos en irse. Tienes que conocer a todas las estrellas que van a esto, con las cuales hablas de todo un poco, cosas que realmente no entiendo, pero que te entretienen tanto.

Terminamos llevándonos a casa todo lo que se pueda coleccionar, desde pósters, figuras de acción, cd con los sound track, botones, camisetas, y ropa interior, todo sea para completar tu colección. Terminas tan agotado de esto, que te duermes en el taxi, no quieres que yo maneje, según tus palabras, manejo como un hombre de la tercera edad, y a ti te gusta sentir el viento en tu cara, de lo cual resulta que hago un traducción, pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, que nos persiga la policía por más de cuatro horas y termines contando esto, como una gran aventura. El psicólogo de pareja nos lo aconsejo, que usáramos el taxi, de esta manera ninguno pelearíamos.

Te acomodo en la cama, arropando para que no pases frío, tengo que recoger la sala, parece que ha pasado la Tercera Guerra Mundial en ella, antes del salir apago la luz, duermes como un angelito, que si los demás tuvieran la oportunidad de verte, no darían crédito Tantos recuerdos invaden mi mente, como cuando salimos de viaje, usas esos espantosos shorts floreados, camisas aun más feas, lentes de sol, y gorras, tu cámara, a todo tomas fotos, y cuando digo la oración a todo es literal, si demasiado literal.

Lo único que no te he dejado tener es mascota, pobre animalito, me da una escalofrío de imaginar, llevando un perro chihuahueño o aun más pequeño que este, ponerle ropa ridícula o usarlo bolsos como esa celebridades del la televisión, respiro profundamente y en varias ocasiones, no te conformarías con eso, sería algún animal de gran tamaño o alta peligrosidad, quizás una anaconda, un toro no ese sería de España, o un lobo.

-CNN; Estados Unidos llevará esta semana a votación la legalización de la marihuana-hablaba el conductor en las noticias.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos es lo único que parece quedar entre nosotros, todas esas aventuras y momentos, han quedado en una rutina, que consiste en levantarse, darnos un par de besos, atender cada uno de las obligaciones que tenemos. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero no lo haré, no puedo decirte que extraño nuestras peleas por cualquier tontería, que me muestres tus inventos más novedosos, que pueden verse como de un niño, pero que podría causar un grave alboroto. Sigo tan enamorado de ti como siempre.

-Recordemos que Holanda tiene décadas de haberla legalizado.-seguía hablando el conductor.

He terminado de hacer habitable el departamento, apago todas las luces y me acuesto a tu lado, en estos momentos te encuentras en un sueño tan profundo, parezco la esposa en esta relación, mataré a Francia por habérmelo dicho en la mañana y que se haya quedado en mi mente tan fijo.

-Good night.- Doy un beso en tus mejilla y me quedo dormido a tu lado.

La luz comienza a filtrarse por la ventana en la mañana, me duele la cabeza, pareciera como si hubiera dormido solamente un par de horas, escucho el agua de la ducha tirarse, ¿Te has levantado tan temprano? Apenas son los 5:00am, el sonido de tu celular es inconfundible, hablas en voz muy baja, no debo escucharte, no puedo hacerlo. Antes de entrar a la ducha me observas a ver si estoy despierto, suspiras aliviado al ver que duermo, he cerrado mis ojos de nuevo, no me muevo si quiera, y cierras la puerta con seguro, son demasiadas precaución, algo esta pasando.

-Eres un jerk.-se quejaba Alfred, dando vueltas por el cuarto de baño, tratando de no reírse, por las tonterías que el otro le decía.

-En el café de siempre.-le responde una voz seductora por el celular.-Mi hamburguesita sexy.

-¿Qué clase de apodo ese?-le reprocha inflando sus mejillas.

-El mejor que se te puede dar.-le responde divertido.

Después de una hora, has salido del baño, con una sonrisa en tus labios, vestido de manera sport, ¿Eso qué huelo es perfume? Cantas y ríes, sales directamente del cuarto a la cocina, todo esto comienza a verse tan extraño, no has volteado a verme, ni si quiera para despertarme, la alarma suena, no ni siquiera fingiré que apenas me he levantado. El olor a huevos fritos, pan tostado inunda todo el lugar, te has puesto hacer jugo de naranja, con un nuevo extractor de jugos que te has comprando por televisor, el reproductor de música esta tan alto, estas escuchando música de hip hop.

Me veo en el espejo y tengo en mi rostro, unas terribles ojeras, algo que me sorprende es que hayas tardado tanto en asearte, cuando a mi tomo solamente 30 minutos, luzco peor que si hubiera bebido toda la noche o la semana, me abofeteo a mi mismo para despertarme. Camino lentamente a la cocina, has cocinado demasiado estoy seguro, ¿Me has servido mi desayuno?

-He hecho el desayuno.-dices como un niño feliz orgulloso de su obra, todo se ve realmente bueno, el pan, los huevos y el café.

-Gracias.-te respondo.

-Hoy no llegaré temprano, tengo una cita con Holanda para hablar sobre los coffee shop.-me dices tranquilamente, mientras comes el pan con mermelada, de manera rápida y bebes bastante café.

-¿Vas abrir esas cosas aquí?-trato de aguantarme la risa, su cara esta manchada de diferentes cosas.

-Pronto se votara para que la venta de drogas sea legal necesito estar preparado.-responde orgulloso, escupo el café al escucharle hablar de esa manera, estaba madurando o me mentía descaradamente, no él no sabe mentirme, estaba madurando.

-Me da gusto que estés madurando Alfred.-le respondo, aunque en el fondo sienta que si lo haces te pueda llegar a perder.

-Me tengo que ir.-me das un beso en los labios y sales corriendo.

No es que la rutina nos haya matado el amor, sino que él esta madurando, se esta empezando a comportar con un adulto, demonios estaba actuando ya como un viejo, terminare comer y podré regresa a Inglaterra tranquilo, todos mis pensamientos anoche eran incensarios, si tengo que volver a trabajar, iré arreglar mis cosas, para volver esta tarde a Inglaterra. Por mi reina que realmente me escuchaba patético pensando todo eso, ¡Solamente estaba madurando! Que no hagamos el amor todas las noches, es que llega cansado de trabajar, que los problemas le agobian, todos piden demasiado de él, se esta comportando ya como una nación muy madura. Por Shakespeare que ya estaba alucinando todo esto, iba a comenzar a decir que él estaba saliendo con otra persona

-¡Hey!-dio un respingo el estadounidense, al sentir la mano de Holanda sobre su entrepierna, por debajo de la mesa, en medio de aquel café en el centro, los demás no los veían, estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos.

-Hamburgesita sexy.-se acerca a sus labios para besarlos, explorar su boca con pasión, con lujuria, ambas lenguas se encuentran en un masaje muto, sus ojos cerrados, sus cuerpos parecen un mismo.

Que te sientes vivo cuando estas a su lado, sus besos te vuelven loco y acaban con la cordura, que solamente deseas sentirlo sobre tu piel, disfrutar una vez y otra vez de su labios, sus manos recorriéndote y las tuyas perdiéndose en su cuerpo. Que esa nueva piel, te ha hechizado por completo, que sus labios son tan adictivos como la misma droga, que no soportarías ni un solo instante sin él, que es para ti, necesario como el aire mismo.

-You are crazy!-alegaba Alfred al ser encaminado a los baños, el otro suspira con paciencia al verlo comportarse así, ambos entran al baño y lo cierran por dentro.

Los cabellos rubios encontrados en tu ropa, son de toda las gente que conoces a diario, que saludas tan animadamente, las flores que traes cuando regresas, son los regalos que los demás países quieren hacer para tener buenas relaciones contigo. Esos tulipanes que tienes en el cuarto son hermosos, y los contemplas antes de dormirte como si fueran caramelos.

Si es eso, tú no puedes haberte enamorado de otro, claro que no, el cabello de Francia, también se me cae sobre los hombros, y las marcas en mi cuello de sus besos, tienen como respuesta una patada en su trasero, golpes, arañazos y escupitajos, gritos y discusiones que terminamos resolviendo en cualquier lado. Con lo que le enseño que de mi solamente puede obtener eso, pero él se queda conforme, saca un cigarrillo y fuma.

-Bastard!-arquea su espalda, al sentir las embestidas del holandés, sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo, cadencioso, sus respiración se vuelve acelerada, sus manos se apoyan sobre el lavabo, mientras el otro siente un placer, al poseerlo.

-Lo disfrutas tanto como yo.-le dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No ves las marcas en mi cuello y pecho, ambos somos ya naciones maduras, que mantienen una relación adulta, donde comprendemos que el otro regrese cansado, de sus tareas, que la distancia no es un impedimento para amarse como nosotros los hacemos. Que nos abrazamos y disfrutamos de la tranquilidad, comodidad de la ropa, que no es necesario ya, conquistarnos día con día. Porque lo de nosotros ya es una relación perfecta.

Ya tengo mis cosas listas, hago una nota para decirte que vuelvo en una semana, seguramente cuando regrese me estarás esperando con un desayuno listo, contando de todas las cosas que has hecho y como va esos coffee shop, el taxi esta esperándome ya.

_Por que juntos somos la pareja perfecta _


End file.
